without words
by lydiasyafira
Summary: Bagaimana perasaanmu jika kekasihmu sendiri melupakan hari ulang tahunmu? Apalagi kau jarang bertemu dengannya. Hanya bergantung pada e-mail, atau kalau sedang beruntung, ia akan meneleponmu/Oh astaga, jika ada award dengan kategori kekasih tersabar mungkin aku masuk nominasinya!/dedicate for Tenten's Birthday/


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © LydiaSyafira

Summary : Bagaimana perasaanmu jika kekasihmu sendiri melupakan hari ulang tahunmu? Apalagi kau jarang bertemu dengannya. Hanya bergantung pada e-mail, atau kalau sedang beruntung, ia akan meneleponmu/Oh astaga, jika ada award dengan kategori kekasih tersabar mungkin aku masuk nominasinya!/

NEJITEN ONLY!

.

.

.

Without Words

Kamis sore, 9 maret 2017.

Seorang gadis tampak berkutat pada sebuah papan dengan huruf timbul diatasnya, sementara iris coklatnya terpaku pada layar yang menampilkan deretan tabel-tabel data perusahaannya. Tenten, nama gadis itu. Terhitung sudah sekitar dua jam ia terlarut dalam kegiatan rutin itu. Sesekali Tenten menegakkan tubuhnya sekadar untuk meminum kopi yang tinggal tersisa setengahnya.

Sampai, sebuah suara nyaring khas perempuan masuk ke gendang telinganya.

"Tenten, kau sudah mengerjakan laporan itu sejak jam makan siang berakhir. Dan kau belum beranjak semili pun dari tempat dudukmu. Keluarlah sebentar untuk menghirup udara di luar sana. Tuan Hyuuga juga tidak mungkin akan memecatmu meskipun kau terlambat mengumpulkan laporan."

Tenten menoleh sekilas ke arah Sakura, lalu melirik curiga.

"Hahaha, lucu sekali mendengar kau tiba-tiba perhatian begini. Apa kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu?"

Sebuah jitakan mendarat dengan sukses di kepala bercepol dua itu.

"Aku serius, _baka!"_

"Aw.. itu sakit!"

"Makanya dengarkan ucapanku! Sekarang pergilah ke luar!"

# # #

Tenten mendecih, namun akhirnya ia nurut juga. Perlahan ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju dispenser untuk mengisi ulang kopi di cangkirnya. Gadis bersurai coklat itu berjalan santai ke luar kantornya, lebih tepatnya ke atap kantor. Spot favoritnya sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di Hyuuga corp ini.

Seulas senyum simpul merekah di bibir ranumnya saat mengingat masa senang-susah yang ia alami di perusahaan property berstandar internasional ini. Tenten sendiri tak pernah menyangka seorang lulusan Konoha university dengan nilai pas-pas an sepertinya, akan diterima di perusahaan besar seperti Hyuuga corp.

Rasanya begitu luar biasa saat itu, hingga Tenten berani bersumpah jika kroket murahan yang dijual di dekat stasiun terasa seperti daging sapi!

Tahun-tahun pertama bekerja memang tidak mudah. Tekanan yang diberikan para senior disana, ditambah tuntutan yang seakan tak ada habisnya dari atasan. Serta beragam pengorbanan lainnya. Hingga ia sampai di titik ini. Kepala divisi bagian.

Di tahun kedua, ada sebuah kejadian yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidup. Berawal dari kebodohan serta kemampuan daya ingat yang mengkhawatirkan, menyeretnya ke dalam sebuah masalah.

 _Pyashh!_

 _Secangkir kopi jatuh membasahi kemeja putih yang dipakai seorang pemuda bertubuh semampai, di hadapannya. Tenten mengerang keras, dan bersiap menghajar siapa saja yang berani menjatuhkan secangkir kopi itu._

 _"_ _Hei, apa kau tidak punya mata hah?"_

 _Pemuda di depannya sempat terkejut sekilas._

 _"_ _Maaf, tapi bukankah seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu? Kau baru saja mewarnai kemejaku dengan kopimu." Pemuda itu masih berusaha mempertahankan senyum formalitas yang terulas di bibir tipisnya._

 _"_ _Arghh! Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar pengorbananku untuk membuat kopi ini untu—T-tuan Sarutobi!" ucapan Tenten terputus dan melemas seketika saat melihat atasannya—Hiruzen Sarutobi—pulang menggunakan taksi. Rahangnya turun beberapa senti, ditambah dengan ekspresi wajah yang seolah kehilangan seluruh ruh di tubuhnya._

 _Pemuda itu—Hyuuga Neji—beringsut mendekat kearah gadis kurang ajar yang entah bagaimana bisa berada di perusahaannya. Ia akui dirinya memang jarang menampakkan batang hidungnya di hadapan karyawan-karyawannya. Tapi, meski begitu sangat mustahil bila ada yang tak mengenalnya disini. Secara, Hyuuga sendiri juga memiliki ciri khas dari mata amethyst bening yang bersarang di kedua kelopak matanya._

 _Sementara gadis ini..? Sekali lihat saja, Neji sudah menduga gadis itu tak mengenalnya._

 _Ia mendengus geli._

 _"_ _Sarutobi-san? Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengannya?"_

 _Bulu kuduk Tenten meremang saat ia merasakan udara panas berembus di tengkuknya. Reflek ia maju beberapa langkah._

 _"_ _K-kau tidak perlu tahu! Urus saja urusanmu sendiri!" Ujar Tenten seraya memegangi tengkuknya._

 _"_ _Kalau kau memberitahuku apa urusanmu, kuanggap impas dengan perbuatanmu padaku hari ini." Neji menunjuk kearah kemejanya._

 _"_ _Argg! Kau ini!" perlahan Tenten mendekat ke arah pemuda itu, dan berbisik padanya, "Dengar, tuan Sarutobi adalah kepala divisi bagian, dan aku kini tengah mencoba akrab dengannya. Membuatkannya kopi lah, mengeprint tugasnya lah, atau bahkan membelikannya makan siang—"_

 _"_ _Kau menyukai pak tua itu?!" Neji membulatkan kedua matanya._

 _"_ _Kau gila!?" Tenten tak kalah terkejutnya, hingga tanpa sadar ia memukul pelan kepala pemuda sebayanya itu, "Tentu saja bukan bodoh!"_

 _Oh, bagus! Baru kali ini ada seorang karyawan biasa yang berani menyentuh—baca : memukul—kepala berharganya. Neji menahan kedutan di ujung pelipisnya. Bibirnya masih setia menyunggingkan senyum._

 _"_ _Huft… Kalau saja harga barang keperluan sehari-hari tidak naik dan membuatku kekurangan uang begini , aku tak akan mau repot-repot cari muka di depan pak tua itu!"_

 _"_ _Ohh, jadi kau berharap kenaikan jabatan pada orang itu?"_

 _Tenten mengangguk._

 _"_ _Memangnya Hiruzen Sarutobi itu siapa?"_

 _Gadis itu membelalak lebar. "Ha? Jadi maksudmu dia tidak bisa menaikkan jabatanku begitu?!"_

 _Neji perlahan menjauh dari posisi berbisik mereka sebelumnya,_

 _"_ _Dengar gadis bodoh, aku akan memberimu pertanyaan anak SD. Pertama, siapa yang bisa menaikkan jabatan seorang bawahan dalam sebuah perusahaan?"_

 _"_ _Hei, aku tidak sebodoh itu. Tentu saja pemimpin perusahaan!"_

 _"_ _Pertanyaan kedua, siapa pemimpin perusahaan Hyuuga corp?"_

 _"_ _Emm,, Hyu-hyuuga… Hyuuga…" Tenten berusaha mengingat siapa nama seorang pemuda jenius dari keluarga Hyuuga yang kini menjabat sebagai CEO utama. diusianya yang terbilang muda. Lalu, pandangannya jatuh pada secarik kertas dengan tanda tangan bertuliskan 'Hyuuga Neji' di bagian bawahnya. "Neji! Hyuuga Nej—"_

 _Iris coklatnya terpaku pada papan nama yang tersemat di dada pemuda itu._

 _Hyuuga Neji._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Skakmat!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sejak saat itu, entah kenapa Tenten selalu takut melihat gelang mutiara yang kerap ia pakai saat kerja._

Tenten tertawa lepas setiap ia mengingat peristiwa itu. Kejadian bodoh tak terkira yang membuatnya bisa berada di posisi kepala divisi bagian, setara dengan Hiruzen Sarutobi—dengan bantuan Neji tentu saja _. Saat itu, Neji memanggilnya masuk ke ruangannya, lalu tanpa aba-aba menyuruhnya mengemas seluruh barangnya untuk di pindahkan. Tenten takut setengah mati akan dipecat setelah perlakuan 'super sopan'nya pada atasannya. Tapi, siapa sangka justru ia dinaikan jabatannya._

 _Lengkap dengan sebuah note kecil yang secara sengaja di sebarkan oleh CEO muda itu ke seluruh kantor._

 _'_ _Kalau ada yang mengalami kesulitan dengan kenaikan harga barang kebutuhan sehari-hari, jangan sungkan untuk minta kenaikan jabatan padaku'_

 _Beberapa minggu kemudian, entah kenapa Hyuuga Neji jadi lebih sering terlihat mondar-mandir di kantor. Hal itu membuat beberapa gosip menyebar di kalangan karyawan. Mayoritas dari mereka membicarakan tentang 'ketampanan CEO mereka'. Tapi, bagi Tenten, itu tak lebih dari sindiran keras untuk dirinya. Tolong selalu ingatkan Tenten kalau itu adalah atasannya. Karena ia tak yakin bisa menahan hasrat menendang bokong Hyuuga sialan itu, jika ia lupa sedetik saja._

 _Tenten terus berkutat pada layar komputernya, tanpa menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya setiap Neji terlihat berjalan di divisi Tenten, atensi iris amethystnya selalu tertuju pada Gadis cepol dua itu._

.

.

.

Tanggal 9 Maret di tahun ketiga, Sebuah kejadian mengejutkan datang menghampiri Tenten.

 _Tangan yang membawa bunga._

 _Pakaian formal yang masih melekat ditubuhnya—tanda bahwa ia baru saja menghadiri pertemuan penting._

 _Aroma mint yang selalu menguar dari tubuh atletisnya._

 _Serta iris amethyst yang kini lebih memilih obyek di bawahnya, alih-alih memandang gadis bercepol yang kini menatapnya bingung._

 _Dengan satu tarikan napas, ia mengeluarkan semuanya,_

 _"_ _Jadilah kekasihku, Tenten Mitsashi!"_

 _Jangankan Tenten, bahkan satpam penjaga di ujung sana pun membatu. Jangan bilang kalau Neji baru saja mengalami kecelakaan dan membuatnya setengah sinting dengan pernyataannya barusan. Atau apa memang semua orang jenius itu isi otaknya tidak bisa ditebak, termasuk tipe gadis incarannya._

 _Sebutir dango manis meluncur bebas dari rongga mulut yang menganga lebar itu._

 _"_ _B-baiklah, T-tuan Hyuuga." Sepasang tangan terulur untuk menggapai bunga mawar dihadapannya. Neji tersenyum sekilas._

 _"_ _Kau bebas memanggilku Neji saat diluar kantor, Tenten." Pemuda itu segera berlalu dari hadapannya. Namun, saat berjalan melewati Tenten ia berbisik lirih,_

 _"_ _Ngomong-ngomong, dango itu sudah kotor, jangan kau ambil lagi, meskipun harga dango naik." Seulas seringai menyebalkan terpatri di sudut bibirnya._

"Yah, si Neji bodoh itu memang menyebalkan sejak dulu. Entah pelet apa yang dia pakai hingga orang-orang—termasuk aku—bisa luluh padanya." Gumam Tenten seraya memandang kendaraan-kendaraan yang lalu lalang di bawahnya.

"Eh, kalau tidak salah. Hari ini ulang tahunku, 'kan?" Dengan gerakan cepat ia memeriksa kotak e-mail di ponsel pintarnya. Alisnya mengerut dalam saat melihat tak ada notif satupun di hp-nya.

"Yang benar saja..?"

Saat gadis itu masih terpaku pada layar ponselnya. Tiba-tiba,

Pets!

Listrik di seluruh sambungan Kantor Hyuuga corp. mati total. Tenten terlihat berpikir sejenak, sebelum suara lengkingan ber-oktaf tinggi meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

"LAPORANKU BELUM KU-SAVE!"

# # #

Beberapa saat yang lalu,

Sakura terus mengamati gadis bersurai coklat itu hingga keluar dan menghilang di balik pintu. Iris emerald miliknya kemudian melirik kearah beberapa temannya yang lain, yang sudah bersiap di tempatnya sejak tadi.

"Bagaimana Sakura?" Tanya Kiba.

"Tunggu sebentar…" Sakura menjeda, perlahan ia berjinjit sedikit untuk melihat apakah Tenten sudah benar-benar jauh dari tempat ini atau belum, "Yak! Sepertinya sudah aman!" ibu jarinya teracung, tanda bahwa mereka bisa memulai rencana mereka.

"Oke, Kalian semua! Cepat simpan pekerjaan kalian dulu di dokumen computer, lalu Hinata kau copy laporan Tenten di flashdiskmu!" Perintah Kiba disambut anggukan serentak dari teman-temannya.

"Baik!" ujar Hinata.

"Oi Sai, bagaimana dengan kertas besarnya? Kau sudah membuat gambar serta tulisannya?"

"Jika ada yang mau membantuku, sepertinya ini akan selesai tepat waktu, Shikamaru." Ujar Sai seraya menulis kaligrafi kanji bertuliskan _'Kekkon'_. Sementara, pemuda berambut seperti nanas tadi hanya bergumam _'mendokusai'_ seperti biasa.

"Maa… tidak adakah yang bisa membantuku menyusun rangkaian bunga ini?" keluh Ino frustasi.

"Haha, sini kubantu kau, pig gendut." Ujar gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tuan Hyuuga mana?" Tanya Sasuke kaku seperti biasanya. Dia mencari satu-satunya eksistensi manusia yang bisa membuat kondisi kantor yang membosankan tiba-tiba menjadi rusuh begini hanya karena rencana konyolnya.

Seumur hidupnya, mungkin baru kali ini Sasuke melihat sahabat kecilnya itu bertingkah diluar imagenya. Seringai tipis terpatri di bibir Sasuke. 'Efek jatuh cinta sepertinya mengerikan bagimu, Neji'.

"Sedang mempersiapkan naskah lamaran, mungkin..?" Ucapan Naruto sontak membuat tawa meledak saat itu juga.

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan atensi seluruh pasang mata disana. Terlihat sesosok pemuda bersurai panjang yang berdiri diambang pintu.

Dengan keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya.

"A-aku tidak bisa.."

.

.

.

"Ayolah Neji, cukup katakan 'maukah kau menikah denganku?' apa sulitnya?" pemuda beriris onyx itu mendesah keras. Sudah 15 menit berlalu, dan sahabat yang merangkap bossnya itu sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sangat mudah.

"Hei, aku memintamu mengajariku, bukan untuk memarahiku. Lagipula aku bossmu tahu! Meski kau temanku sekalipun." Gerutu Neji. "Dan kalian, kalau masih menguping disana, aku akan memutasi kalian tanpa ampun." Ancam pemuda itu pada para 'tikus' yang sejak tadi menahan tawa nya dibalik lemari arsip.

"Neji!"

"Uh, iya iya, baiklah." Neji kembali mengulangi dialog yang sudah disusun oleh teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Naruto bersiap di tempatnya, menunggu aba-aba dari Sakura. Lalu,

"Naruto, matikan listriknya… sekarang!"

"Oke!"

.

.

.

Tak berselang lama, sebuah lengkingan ber-oktaf tinggi mengudara ke seluruh penjuru kantor Hyuuga corp.

"LAPORANKU BELUM KU-SAVE!"

# # #

Sempurna sudah hari ini.

Tenten melengos di depan mejanya. Semua data yang ia kerjakan sejak siang tadi, lenyap tak bersisa. Seperti debu yang diterbangkan oleh angin. Untuk sekilas, iris coklatnya ia edarkan pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Semuanya sudah bersiap untuk pulang.

Sedangkan dirinya?

"Menyebalkan sekali, sudah pasti aku lembur malam ini. Ck!"

Dan lagi…

Apakah benar-benar tak ada yang mengingat hari ulang tahunnya sama sekali?

Tenten menengok sedikit meja Sakura, ia memanggilnya,

"Pstt, Sakura. Kau tahu hari ini hari apa?" ujarnya riang.

Gadis bersurai bubble gum itu nampak berpikir sejenak,

"Tahu.."

"Sungguh?! Ah, kau memang penger—"

"Jum'at." Potong Sakura, "Ah, Sasuke sudah menghubungiku. Aku pulang duluan ya Tenten… semangat bekerjanya! _Jaa.."_

.

.

.

Tak! Tak! Tak!

Bunyi keyboard yang ditekan keras-keras itu memecah keheningan di malam yang mulai larut ini. Sepasang manik coklat menatap tajam layar komputer, pancaran matanya seolah ingin membakar benda kubus di depannya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah getaran terasa di tangannya. Tenten melirik saat melihat nama Neji tertera di layar ponselnya. Seperti sihir, panggilan itu langsung meruntuhkan emosi gelap yang membayanginya sejak tadi.

"Halo sayang, ada apa tumben kau menelpon dulua—"

"Tenten, maaf. Sepertinya hari ini aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Naruto mengajakku minum hari ini. Jangan lupa makan malam, oke? _jaa nee.._ "

Tuut…

Tenten menatap syok layar ponselnya.

Dalam sekejap, awan hitam tadi kembali membayangi gadis beriris coklat itu.

# # #

Pukul 10 malam,

Tenten berjalan lunglai kedepan kantornya. Ia benar-benar lelah hari ini. Lelah batin, lelah fisik. Tugas laporannya belum selesai semuanya, setengah ia bawa pulang ke rumah. Gadis itu tentu saja tak sanggup untuk untuk menyelesaikan semuanya malam ini juga.

Ia menghela nafas. Kepulan asap putih mengumpul di depan bibir pucatnya. Tenten menggosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangannya, mencari kehangatan. Ini bukan musim dingin, tapi karena suhu malam yang semakin rendah, cukup membuatnya menggigil kedinginan.

Tenten cepat-cepat berlari menuju halte bis tepat di seberang kantornya. Kalau perkiraannya benar, bis terakhir baru akan datang sekitar lima belas menit lagi.

"Huft, dingin sekali. Aku juga belum sempat makan malam." Gumamnya, "Hari ini benar-benar sial sekali. Menyebalkan."

Ditengah-tengah gerutuannya, mendadak ia merasakan ada yang aneh dengan gedung kantor di seberangnya.

" _Are?_ Mati listrik lagi..?"

Namun, ia menyadari kalau hanya gedung kantornya saja yang mengalami pemadaman listrik. Sementara barisan gedung-gedung di sebelahnya masih menyala seperti biasanya. Kerutan di keningnya semakin dalam.

Tenten bahkan lupa bahwa sedetik yang lalu ia masih sibuk menghalau udara dingin yang menusuk kulit putihnya,

Tiba-tiba lampu ruangan di lantai ke-8 menyala, disusul ruangan di sebelahnya, lalu sebelahnya lagi, hingga ada lima ruangan di lantai 8 yang menyala. Kemudian lantai ke-9 ikut menyala, dan mengikuti alur seperti lantai ke-8 tadi.

Namun, bukan itu fokus utamanya.

Melainkan deretan kalimat yang ditulis di atas kertas besar dan berjejer dari satu jendela ke jendela lainnya.

Sebaris kalimat yang mampu membuat setetes air mata jatuh di balik pelupuk mata gadis itu.

 _'_ _Maukah kau menikah denganku, Tenten?'_

Tetesan demi tetesan berubah menjadi isakan, terlebih saat ia melihat teman-temannya yang bersorak dari dalam jendela itu. Meski Tenten tidak dapat mendengar sorakannya, namun kertas-kertas besar bertuliskan ' _selamat ulang tahun Tenten!'_ dan puluhan balon yang diterbangkan dari dalam gedung, menjelaskan semuanya.

Perasaan bahagia langsung membuncah memenuhi rongga dadanya. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan mendapat kejutan ulang tahun seheboh ini dari orang lain. Dan kini ia merasakanya!

"A-aku… senang." Ujarnya lirih di sela-sela tangisnya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuket bunga mawar terulur dari arah sebelahnya. Menampilkan sosok pemuda gagah dalam balutan jas formalnya. Muka yang bersemu merah. Serta iris amethyst yang menatap ke bawah.

Tenten merasa _de javu._

Telapak tangan lentiknya kembali menyusuri pipinya untuk menghapus jejak air matanya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, hm?" seulas senyum penuh haru tersungging di bibir itu diiringi sambutan untuk mawar cantik di tangan kekasihnya.

"Apa… jawabanmu?"

"Jawaban apa? Memangnya kau mengatakan apa?" Tanya Tenten.

"Uh.. kau… um," Neji mencoba mengendalikan dirinya, lalu dalam satu tarikan nafas, ia berujar,

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Tenten Mitsashi?"

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Tenten untuk segera menghambur ke pelukan Neji, ia mendekap pemuda itu erat seolah tak ingin kehilangannya.

"Memangnya aku punya jawaban lain, selain 'Iya'?"

Neji merasa ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang terbang di dalam perutnya. Kedua lengan besarnya balas memeluk pinggang ramping kekasihnya, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Tenten, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma caramel yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu. Sebelum mengatakan,

"Tidak, kau tidak punya pilihan selain 'iya'"

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tenten…"

.

.

~Owari~

A/N : jangan keluar dulu ya, ada omakenya! #plak

TANJOUBI OMEDETOU MY BAEEEEE! MY QUEEN! MY HIMEEEEEE! TENTENNNNNNNNNNNN! GW DOAIN LU CEPET MATI BIAR CEPET KETEMU AMA JODOH LU DIATAS SANA! AMIINN! #MisiMasMbak #NejitenShipperGarisKeras

hai… gaje ya? Iya pasti :') aku Cuma mau menuhin archive tenten lagi kyk dulu :') tapi karena efek WB yang berkepanjangan dan hiatus yang kelamaan… jadi.. gini deh :') maafkeun…

 **Mind to RnR?**

.

.

.

OMAKE.

"Oh ya Neji, ngomong-ngomong aku minta maaf.." Ujar Tenten ditengah-tengah perjalanan mereka. Tangannya menggelayut manja di lengan kiri Neji.

"Hm? Untuk apa?"

"Laporannya. Aku belum selesai mengerjakannya."

Neji mendengus geli.

"Laporan itu sudah sampai di mejaku, Tenten."

Tenten langsung menoleh cepat ke arah Neji.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu? Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikannya. Tadi sore tiba-tiba listrik di kator mati, jadi semua datanya hil—"

Pluk!

Sebuah flashdisk mendarat di telapak tangan Tenten.

"Itu data laporanmu." Neji menahan tawanya, "Dan soal mati listrik tadi…"

Neji tertawa lepas, tak sanggup melanjutkannya,

Sebuah jitakan cukup keras mendarat di kepala Neji. Gadis itu sudah bisa menebak kalau semua ini adalah bagian dari rencana menyebalkan kekasihnya.

"Hei, apa kau lupa kalau aku atasanmu?" dengus Neji,

"Memangnya kau atasanku?..."

Neji mengerutkan keningnya dalam. Tiba-tiba, Tenten melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada lengan Neji dan berlari ke depan. Ditengah-tengah langkah larinya, gadis manis itu berseru,

"KAU KAN SUAMIKU, NEJI HYUUGA!"

.

.

.

END.


End file.
